The Spell
by Plumper Do
Summary: After an accident with some pixie dust Regina starts glowing. Emma and Regina soon realise their feelings. Idea suggested by user name: hotkillerz. Emma Swan / Regina Mills / Swan Queen
**A/N: In this fanfiction, the Evil Queen and Hyde are not a threat and have been defeated permanently. Thank you to hotkillerz for the suggestion: "how about a spell that reveals true love and Hook isn't Emma's." I originally planned for it to be a part of another fanfiction (please check it out, it's called 'I Don't Want To Lose Her') but the idea sparked into an entire fanfic. This one is for you, hotkillerz.**

Regina sighed as she awakened from her sleep. It had been a few weeks since Robin's death and she felt strange. After a few days, she didn't feel sadness or anger. She was at peace. It almost frightened her, but she told herself I was what Robin would want, although that didn't help much. She stretched in her silk sleepwear and trod to her closet. She picked out a black top, a dark maroon vest, a blue jacket, leggings and black high heels. This was the outfit she'd worn in her previous adventures in Neverland. Her stomach craved food and she went to go check her fridge. It appeared empty and she sighed. Granny's it is.

Emma groaned as she gained consciousness. It took her few minutes before she decided to get up. She cleaned herself up, dressed herself in her usual outfit, red jacket, white shirt, jeans and brown boots, and walked to Granny's for her morning breakfast.

Regina walked in to find Emma and Tink talking. Emma noticed Regina over Tink's shoulder and soon the fairy turned around. They tried to contain their laughter. Regina didn't like to be laughed at so she walked over.

"Good morning." Regina greeted. She'd at least be civil.

"Hey, Regina." Emma chuckled. Tink didn't greet the former Queen because if she did she'd burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked.

"We….nothing." Emma said after careful thought.

"Obviously you've done something. Tell me." Regina pushed.

"I can't. You'll kill me if I do." Emma whined.

"Maybe I'll kill you if you _don't_ tell me." She warned with a smirk.

"Alright." Emma said defeated. Tink wacked Emma's arm.

"No, Emma." She whispered.

"Why not? It's not as if she can deny it. It's magic." Tink and Emma argued quietly for a bit before Tink gave in.

"Fine. You can tell her, but I'm going to be over here." She got up and sat on an empty table. Regina scowled at her, jokingly.

"Ok, this is going to be a little difficult to explain." Emma started awkwardly, her shoulders tensing up.

"Emma. It can't be that bad." Regina tried comforting the blonde, and smiled. Emma relaxed a little and returned the smile.

"Alright, alright. I met with Tink in the diner, as we do every day, and today she comes up to me with pixie dust. She says she doesn't know what to do with it because it's so special. She holds it out for me to see. Then Sneezy walks in and sneezes, bumping Tink and getting the dust all over me. We got angry but then laughed it off." Emma shrugged.

"That's a waste of pixie dust!" Regina exclaimed furiously.

"It was an accident." Emma tried defending her friend.

"She should be more careful with her pixie dust and not showing off to everyone."

"She didn't know what to do with it." They both stood, challenging the other. Their faces were inches apart. Emma looked straight into Regina's brown eyes, her eyes flickering between left and right. She then gasped. A green glow glinted in Regina's eye. Then the glint turned into an aura, outlining Regina. They both stepped back.

"What the hell?" Regina looked down at herself then looked at Emma with angry confusion. "What did you do, Swan?"

"I didn't do anything." Emma put her hands up in defence. Regina's eyes widened as she realised the cause and wisped herself away in a purple smoke cloud, leaving the blonde dumbfounded. She then figured that the mayor was in distress and ran to her office. She knocked on the door and heard a gasp.

"Who is it?" Regina called. Emma looked through the coloured glass. She couldn't see the outline anymore.

"It's me." Emma called back. She could see the outline begin to present itself again. "Regina, what's happening? Are you ok?" Emma opened the door slowly. She noticed the brunette sitting in her leather chair, facing away from the sheriff. "Regina." She spoke softly. "I think the glow kinda suits you." Emma joked, earning a chuckle from Regina, making Emma smile brightly.

"Emma. There are different types of pixie dust. Do you know what they are?" Regina decided a test of magic was in order. She wanted Emma to understand and didn't want to say anything unless it was needed.

"Makes people float?" Emma guessed.

"It has more than one purpose." Regina deadpanned.

"Ok, what's the effect in this case?" Emma wanted to get to the point. Regina turned in her chair, the green aura becoming brighter.

"Well, it's easy to identify the type, since it affects me." Regina stalled. "You said Tink spilled the dust on you?"

"Yeah, but it took no effect."

"Does this look like no effect to you?" Regina smirked. She stood up and stepped until she was a few steps away from the blonde. Emma took in a large breath and released it quickly. _She looks good from this angle._ She daydreamed as she studied Regina's features. _Stop, Emma. Regina lost Robin and you have Hook, right? But Hook doesn't always understand you, not like Regina does. Hook doesn't know pain or loss or darkness or loneliness. Regina does._ Emma's thoughts trailed on. "In this situation…" Regina spoke, snapping Emma out of her daydream. "It identifies the true love of someone." Regina blushed through her makeup. Emma just stood confused.

"What?" Emma tilted her head.

"The dust was sprinkled over you and it found your true love. I've done it once before and it lead me to Robin." Emma realised and her mouth dried. She turned a deep crimson and gulped. They both looked down at their shoes. The air was tense. Emma smiled and looked up at the brunette. She put two fingers under her chin, propping her head up. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, confused and adoringly.

"Magic never lies." Emma said plainly and Regina nearly melted. Emma looked at Regina in such a loving way. Emma slowly leaned towards Regina, her eyes now leading to Regina's lips. Regina did the same. _Her lips look perfect._ Regina thought. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected. The kiss was amazing and Regina put her arms on Emma's neck. Emma responded by putting her hands on Regina's waist. A spark ignited inside the two and their kiss got more passionate, their lips moving magnetically, both women pulling the other closer. Their breath got quicker and the air became hot. They pulled desperately at one another. Regina moved one of her hands to Emma's blonde locks, pulling at it and running her fingers through it. One of them moaned, but they were too distracted to notice who it was. A running was heard from the corridor and they parted quickly with a pop and grinned. They tried to stop but it only made their smiles larger. The blonde Australian ran in.

"Guys, you ok?" She panted from her run. "I waited for a bit but you didn't come back so I got worried."

"Yeah, we're…" Emma chuckled in trying to find the right word. "We're ok." She settled on the term 'ok' although she could think of many synonyms. Tink looked at the two suspiciously. They were smiling like idiots and looked flustered. She then gasped.

"No." She said disbelievingly. "You two are…?" She started but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She then smacked her forehead as she heard more running from the corridor. The two looked at the fairy. "Ok, I might have brought a little help. We thought you were going to fight." She explained quickly. On cue, Hook and the Charmings walked in. Regina and Emma sighed exasperatingly.

"You ok, love?" Hook spoke and stood beside Emma.

"Yeah." She spoke too rapidly, she realised. She awkwardly stepped away from the pirate.

"What happened?" Snow asked concerned.

"We had some magic issues but now they're sorted. You are no longer required." The brunette sassed.

"Magic issues? What happened?" David wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Pixie dust. Regina started glowing green." She said, eyeing Tink. The fairy snorted and caught everyone's attention. She blushed under the pressure.

"I spilt some." She peeped. Emma was the only one not smiling. She had to tell Hook. The one-handed man noticed Emma's lack of a smile.

"Emma?" Hook said, causing everyone to look at the couple.

"Look, Hook. Tinkerbelle bumped into Sneezy while showing me her leftover pixie dust. It got all over me. A few moments later Regina arrives and starts glowing the same colour of the dust. She then gets all panicky and goes here. I run here, worried I've done something wrong. She isn't glowing green until she knows I'm here. She explains that the pixie dust, in this case, finds a person's true love." She stared at Hook sympathetically.

"So, Regina is your true love, not me?" He clarified. Emma nodded. He looked sad for a moment, before smiling devilishly. "I know." This confused Emma and Regina. The others quickly caught onto what Hook was explaining.

"It was a bit obvious." Tink said carefully.

"Wait, really?" Emma looked at everyone, who nodded. She was so caught up that she didn't realise that Regina had strode up to her. She felt hands on her leather collar and was pulled in for a kiss. It was short and passionate. They separated and Emma's parents looked horrified. "Relax, guys." She rolled her eyes at their expressions. She giggled before connecting their lips again. Regina was addicted to Emma. Her touch, her smell, her looks, taste, humour, bravery, her voice, and the fact that she was the only one to challenge Regina at the beginning. Emma spiced up her boring little world, apart from Henry. She realised Emma had brought Henry into the world. Emma was the cause of Regina's happiness from the very beginning. The two parted when they needed air and panted heavily.

"I think we should all leave." Hook announced, signalling them to the door. Tink took Snow by the arm and dragged her out, Hook doing the same to David. Regina and Emma appreciated Hook's acceptance at their relationship. They giggled before wrapping their arms around each other in a sweet hug. They were like two pieces of a puzzling, fitting together perfectly against each other.

"Hey, Regina." Emma said, refusing to part with Regina.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
